1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H10-312250 describes a printing device (image forming devices) that has multiple communication units (interfaces) and uses a separate processing program for each communication unit to process data received from plural of external devices through the plural communication units.
The processing programs must be written for each communication unit and stored in the printing device, and a task must be instantiated for each processing program, creating problems with efficient use of memory and processing resources. If an individual processing program is not written for each communication unit, a process compatible with configurations having plural communication units must be run.